Period
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tohru experiences the first essence of womanhood, and of all people Yuki will be the one to be with her. TxY


__

My first Furuba fanfic…modified to update it into a more correct version. ^^

"Honda-san is sick?" I asked, forehead creased.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, just like almost all mornings I have woken to ever since Honda Tohru graced this empty house with her bubbly and vivacious presence. I was feeling pretty good since it was a free day from school.

But I felt my stomach churn upon hearing Shigure's news. Tohru is so strong and full of life. How did she become ill?

"We don't know. She doesn't want to tell us, but we can sense that something is different about her," added the dog. "I mean, she broke more plates than usual, and she slammed on the wall a dozen more times than usual-"

"I get the picture," I sighed as I sat down on the table. "Did she take her medicine already?"

"Haru went out to buy her mefanamic acid as advised by our friendly family Dr Jekyll," said the novelist cheerfully, sipping his coffee.

Shigure developed a new nickname for the clan doctor, Hatori, again.

" He'll be back..if he doesn't get himself lost, that is," continued the inu. "He doesn't even know his left from his right whenever we cross the street! I remember the time when Haru was still in elementary, in their PE class. They were asked to go 'left face' and he alone, among the seventy students out in the open field, faced right."

"Haru," I muttered. "So where's everybody now?"

"In the restaurant, eating. Since we have no cook, and we know that chances of you cooking is like Aya getting an army haircut, everyone left," he answered. "I opted to stay so someone will attend to Tohru-kun. I will be her nurse!"

I glared at him. "You'll never touch an inch of Honda-san's skin! Over my dead body!"

Shigure blinked, then continued reading the broadsheet. "So Sohma Yuki is into his 'I'm-Honda-san's-knight-so-don't-touch-her-or-I'll-make-you-a-dog-food' mode, eh?"

I stood up, deciding to ignore him. Sohma Shigure always spells _hazardous_ to my mental health. "Maybe I should see her myself." Ignoring his teasing glance – which is just as hazardous -, I went to Honda san's room. I knocked on the door thrice, and when I heard no reply, I decided to let myself in anyway.

I found her lying on her bed, knees tucked up to her chin, her hands hugging her knees. I averted my gaze from the porcelain flesh exposed by the hemline of her nightgown and instead knelt down by her, covering her with a blanket. "Honda-san?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Sohma-kun! I'm sorry!" She tried to sit up, but my hand on her arm restrained her.

"I was merely checking on you. They told me that you are not feeling well," I said gently. "If you cannot do your chores, well I'm sure we can survive a day without you."

She looked down, embarrassed. "I-I don't know what happened. This morning, I was washing the plates when I felt severe pain in the stomach. It was too great to ignore so I lied down."

"How are you feeling now?"

"It still hurts."

"Here?" I asked. Without thinking, I placed my hand on her torso.

Her cheeks flushed, and I had to admit mine were heating up too. But it cannot be undone. I'll make much more of a fool of myself if I treat it as an accident. Instead, I took a shaky breath and tried to look normal. "Is the pain concentrated here?"

The blush in her cheeks intensified. "N-No..l-lower," she choked out.

I removed my hand and dug into my pocket. I pulled out a small bottle of painkiller and poured some amounts into my hands and then rubbed them together. "Maybe a massage will help."

She blinked.

I looked at her clothes. Had they only been pajamas then I would have no problem in applying the massage, but her nightgown posed a deadly threat to my slowly maddening testosterone.

"W-Will you lift your gown a little," I asked at last, somewhat awkwardly. When I saw her eyes grew large, I quickly added, "As you lift it, I'll cover the lower part of your body with a blanket."

She panickedly looked away. "Maybe it doesn't hurt that much.."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you afraid of me, Honda-san? Do I look like a pervert who will take advantage of a sweet, innocent soul like you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "Of course not!"

So she did as told, and I kept my end of the bargain. I never dared to look down at her as I covered her body, and I was bale to massage her. My hands kneaded her skin with utmost gentleness, and I delighted myself on feeling her warmth in my hands. It was almost like having her in my arms. Almost.

At one point, I sneaked a look at her. Her face was peacefully sleeping, as if she just survived great ache and now was resting while gloating on her victory. I smiled to myself. Honda-san is ok now.

My eyes then widened when I saw the blood stain on her bed.

Wait, did I massage her too much?

I mentally hit myself. Of course not! Then why was there blood?

Mefanamic acid. Abdominal pain. Tohru.

It sank on me. "Damn!" I covered her quickly and rushed down so I can ask Shigure to buy something.

But to my surprise, a note was waiting for me.

__

Dear Yuki,

You are spending an awfully long time checking on her so I figured out that you must be doing something really important in there. Whatever it is, do it quick before everyone gets home and catches you. *wink* I'm in the drugstore, finding Kyo so he won't disturb you two. *wink*

Gure ^_____~

I crumpled the note, my face burning, muttering profanities I shouldn't repeat because I might pollute the innocent minds like those of Kisa and Momiji. I was still cursing as I made my way to the drugstore.

"Come again?" the pharmacist, asked, blinking.

"Napkin. Getmeasanitarynapkin," I hissed through gritted teeth. At the corner of my eyes, I could see some of my acquaintances in school watching me.

"Sanitary napkin?!" the woman exclaimed. "What would you do with that?"

Gasps behind me. Perfectly understandable. The High School Prince buying a female thing is surely a shock. I fought the colors rushing to my face. "Look, do you have one, or should I go to another store?"

"Of course we have one!" said the obnoxious woman, getting the hint at once. "A moment please." She went to the far side of the store to pick up my order.

I could hear buzzes behind me, and I could hear my name, but I do not give a damn anymore.

But deep inside, I knew that it would have been better if I asked for a condom instead. At least I know they won't react as violently as they did now. 

I arrived home, but it seems no one was home yet.

But I was wrong.

Upon entering Tohru's room, a fist landed on my face. I lost my balance and fell on the floor, holding my swollen cheek.

Kyo's eyes were blazing. "Damn you! We all trusted you! How could you do this to her?"

"Do what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Don't play innocent!" He grabbed me by the collar and shoved me roughly on the wall. "There were blood stains on her bed! You are evil, Sohma Yuki! So how does it feel like, sleeping with a virgin?"

I exhaled sharply. "Baka!! I did not lay one finger on her! You know I respect her too much!"

My cousin froze. "Then why-"

I shoved the sanitary napkin pack to his face. "Baka neko."

He blinked, comprehension dawning on his face. " The little girl… has grown up?"

We were both silent for a moment.

"Whoever placed that stupid idea about me sleeping with her, baka neko?" I asked.

Shigure entered the room, followed by Kagura. "Why, hello gentlemen! What took you two so long?" 

Kagura looked at what I was holding. "Uh, Yuki? You do know that it's a napkin, not a sandwich, don't you?" she asked slowly.

"It's for Honda-san."

"Oh my god!" she cried in delight. "Tohru-chan!"

"Over here!" said her voice from the bathroom.

Kagura headed for the lavatory while my cousin and I exchanged bewildered glances.

"I think we better leave," said Kyo.

I nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to?" whined Shigure.

Kyo and I didn't reply, but we both kicked our perverted cousin out of Tohru's room.

That night, the whole family was celebrating the news about Tohru's menstruation.

"A woman!" cried Momiji. "Oh wow, Tohru! I can't believe it!"

Shigure smiled knowingly at Tohru. "You do know that ovulation may mean pregnancy. Be careful of yourself." To this, the young woman blushed.

"Be careful of _him_," muttered Kyo, biting on his sushi grumpily.

"I'm sure she would be safe and fine. How won't she be when she has Kyo and Yuki for her guard dogs?" kidded the hare.

I dropped my fork while Kyo choked on his food.

"Well, it was all a simple case of dysmenorrhea," said Hatori. "The abdominal pain was caused by the muscular contraction-"

Shigure nudged the doctor on the ribs. "Go on and drown us with all those sexy medical jargons, will you, Mr. Macho Man?"

"Hmp," muttered the doctor, glaring at the novelist.

"Sohma-kun helped me a lot," said Tohru shyly.

Everyone looked at me.

"No problem," I said nonchalantly. "It's only natural that women undergo this kind of biological process," I then remembered something. "But what I want to know is how the baka neko knew about the other possible reasons for blood-stained blankets."

Kyo's face flamed in humiliation. He pointed to Shigure. "It's all that damn dog's fault! He told me-"

Shigure's grin was impeccable. "I don't remember anything." He turned to Kagura. "Did I say something to him about sex?"

Kagura blinked then her face turned dark. "S-Sex…your dirty mind, you stupid neko!!!"

Kyo instantly jumped up just as Kagura began to throw the plates on the neko's way.

"You are so shameful! How could you think those things about Tohru-kun! You stupid-" cried the boar.

"Shigure! It's your fault, do SOMETHING!!!" yelled the neko. 

"I am, I am," said the novelist calmly as he avoided the frisbee plates thrown expertly.

I glanced at the freaking face of Tohru.

"Calm down, everyone, please!!!"

She then must have felt my gaze for she looked at me and smiled. Suddenly my heartbeat quickened. I shook my head and looked down at my food, only to see that my plate has been thrown too at Kyo's direction. I looked at the neko and found him smeared with vegetables, sauces, sushi, and the like.

Poor food.

That night, I was seated in the garden, enjoying the breeze. As I gazed at the velvet black skies, I reflected on the fact that Tohru Honda is a woman already.

The little orphaned girl that we adopted a long time ago was already a lovely young lady. Ah the passage of time. And although I hate to think about it, I know that someday she would leave us to marry. 

I shook my head again. When did I start looking at Tohru from an aesthetic point of view? And when did I learn to be as maudlin as gauging time with her presence? And why do I feel white-hot jealousy burning in me with the mere thought of Tohru with another man? I do not know how to be possessive because I do not know how to treat something as mine. Everything was always mine.

It all boils down to one thing: She was special to me. 

Weird, since I've built such strong walls around my heart. Walls that protected me from feelings that shall only make me weak, as Akito says.

But how had she managed to creep into my heart indiscreetly?

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly. 

It was Tohru, smiling at me. She plopped down beside me. "You surprised me. Normally, you can always sense my presence even when I'm afar. You must be in really deep thought."

"I was," I replied simply.

She sighed. "Then I must be disturbing you. I better go," She stood up but I pulled her down gently. "I said I was, but not anymore. Now please be seated and tell me what's on your mind."

She nodded. "I just want to thank you for helping me out awhile ago."

"You are always welcome."

She tucked her knees. "I heard about what Kyo did to your cheek." She looked at me, her eyes clearly worried. "How are you feeling now?"

"It still hurts," I admitted grudgingly. 

"Here?" she asked, touching my still swollen cheek.

Instead of wincing in pain, I felt my whole body warm all over.

The magic of her mere touch. Good Lord.

"Sohma-kun?" she prompted. "Are you alright?"

I brushed her finger away. "No, don't please. Don't act too sweetly. Please."

Her eyes were puzzled.

"I don't want to get used to this. I don't want to miss this when you are here no more," I continued, finally voicing out my thoughts.

"Here no more?" she echoed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Listen, Tohru-san. I don't want you to be near me, but I know all too well that I need you to be near me." I gazed at her confused face. "Never mind, Tohru-san."

"I do mind, Yuki-kun. Now that I have learned that, I vow never to leave. Not now, not ever," she promised solemnly.

Warmth flooded my heart. "Tohru-san, thank you. You make me so happy… more than anyone can ever do," I murmured. The temptation to brush her lips with mine was so great, with the platinum radiance of the moon kissing the delicate features of her face.

Holding out a trembling finger, I traced the contours of her face and then bent down to kiss her.

"Tohru!!" Momiji appeared from the bushes. Instantly, I pushed her away and jumped away from her. 

"Y-Yes?" Tohru asked shakily, her face still flushed.

The boy's gaze went back and forth at us. "Get inside. It's getting way too chilly."

"R-Right!" we said in unison.

"That's it, I guess," said the boy before running back into the house.

She looked at me uncomfortably. "S-So we better go inside."

"Sure, but first.." Without another word, I pulled her into my arms wordlessly and kissed her. A kiss that professed all my feelings that I never would have the guts to speak out now and would take me forever to say.

And that was the happiest moment of my life.

Period.

owaru 

mini-epilogue

I sighed as Tohru kissed my nose affectionately. 

"You know, Tohru? I would have rather enjoyed your kiss if you're not carrying me in your palm while my tail is wiggling," I said.

"Oh. That's the price to pay for a stolen kiss," she kidded. "Oh well, I love you just the same."

"Thanks, Tohru."

Hontou na owaru


End file.
